


This symbol it binds us both

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first Hokage's necklace</p>
            </blockquote>





	This symbol it binds us both

**Author's Note:**

> I think it ended up a tiiiny bit fluffy in the end but that is okay

There a few things he had not expected to wake up and find. Tsunade-sama saying she was going to be the new Hokage? Kakashi really had not expected that no matter what Jiraiya-sama had hoped. The other thing was of course… Naruto.

When Jiraiya-sama had said he was going to raise Naruto for a bit…Kakashi had felt understandably disappointed but what could he do? He also knew the dangers surrounding them and even though he thought himself capable of training Naruto… Jiraiya-sama simply did not.

So when he had opened his eyes and saw the one woman he honestly thought he would never see again in a hospital by his bedside he had thought himself trapped in an illusion. Then he had seen Naruto and… Kakashi knew the significance of that necklace.

He had known it because he had known Tsunade-sama. And because his own Sensei had talked about the thing they all spoke of. Kakashi had known why Shizune had left with Tsunade-sama. He knew all of that and he knew the rumours and the significance of the necklace.

So he had woken with the realization that things had changed drastically and not only that. Naruto had gotten stronger again. He had to have. To convince a woman like Tsunade-sama to return to Konoha. To help Jiraiya-sama fight.

To face someone like Orochimaru no matter that he was weakened. And the air he had as he walked around. Naruto had changed in a matter of days and he had missed it.

The way people looked at him had changed to and Kakashi had missed it. It was not fair. But that was a strange thing to be thinking when wakening from something that was honestly bad in itself.

That necklace. It was a promise. A prize. A connection and Kakashi knew Naruto would never take it off. He would have to find out the circumstances later.

XxX

“Until he’s Hokage… that boy won’t die.” Tsunade-sama said and Kakashi looked up from his book. Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama stood next to each other. Shizune cradled the pig in her arms. The room was quiet.

“What?” He asked curiously. He did not think he had missed any vital information in the few seconds his mind had wandered.

“You heard me.” Tsunade-sama grinned. “That boy, your student. He won’t die. He promised me.”

“And you believe him eh?” Kakashi asked lightly.

“He’s a stubborn little brat. But I believe him.” She turned her glance to Jiraiya. “If there is anyone who can pull it off, it’s that kid.”

“Naruto-kun his willpower is amazing.” Shizune said softly. “He surprised us.”

“Well his looks is not the only thing he inherited.” Jiraiya-sama snorted. “But of course he isn’t strong enough to back up his claims no matter what he thinks.” He eyed Tsunade-sama warily. “Or what others believe. He’s still vulnerable and he has to watch his own back from now on.”

“Meaning?” Kakashi asked curiously.

“Be less reckless.” Jiraiya-sama frowned. “This is a delicate time for Konoha. They got in once.” They could do it again but the words remained unspoken by all of them.

Kakashi sighed he wanted to pay more attention to his team but it looked like that would not be happening anytime soon. “The next few weeks are going to be hard eh?” He asked softly.

XxX

“I’m wearing something from the First Hokage.” Naruto said softly. Kakashi chuckled as he rested back against the rooftop. He did not know what had led him here. he had a mission in a few hours yet here he was sitting on a rooftop with Naruto by his side.

“It’s something precious to Tsunade-sama huh?” He asked. “What does it mean?”

“Well I got it because I proved I could do something.” Naruto laughed. “And because…” He trailed off. “Because Hokage is my dream and I showed her I won’t stop till I’m a Hokage?” He finished in a mumble. “I’m not too sure.” He finished.

“What’s this thing you proved you could do?” Kakashi asked curiously.

“Listen listen Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto laughed. “It’s another technique Ero-sennin taught me and it’s really hard.” The necklace slipped out of Naruto’s jacket when he leaned forward and Kakashi’s eye caught the gleam it made from the nearby street light. Kakashi’s finger had touched the necklace before he himself was aware of the action. “Sensei?” Naruto asked softly and Kakashi shook his head to regain his thoughts.

“Ah sorry about that. I was just thinking how much this thing suits you.” Kakashi laughed.

XxX

Tsunade-sama and Naruto…they had developed a habit that Kakashi swore they had not noticed. Whenever Naruto was about to do something extremely reckless with the Hokage’s permission. He would lightly touch the necklace.

Whenever she wavered on whether to let Naruto go or not. Tsunade-sama’s gaze would drop to the necklace. Kakashi was fairly certain those two did not notice they were doing it but it was as though they were in their own world for those moments.

Kakashi was absolutely certain the promise was being made all over again. Between those two… the necklace was more than a national treasure and jewelry.

No. Kakashi knew that the necklace was a symbol of Naruto’s will and strength. And of course she let Naruto go along and she did whatever he needed and wanted.

Kakashi had yet to hear a no come from Tsunade-sama’s mouth towards Naruto beyond not letting him search for Sasuke after the first mission failed and even that was because of the lack of information they had. Not because she was not willing to let Naruto go.

And for Kakashi that necklace was quickly becoming the symbol of Naruto’s will and his growth.

XxX

It was only for a brief moment and it was through the mask but… the first time Kakashi had kissed the necklace he had frozen. No one had known. Not even Naruto. Kakashi had knelt over the unconscious boy. Thanked the gods for the boy’s crazy luck and the day had just caught up to him.

He had leaned over the boy’s chest and his lips had touched the crystal for a brief second and he had frozen.

XxX

The clothes changed but the necklace remained. Naruto had gotten taller. Stronger. He had grown and once again his path lay straight ahead.

“Baa-chan.” Naruto said softly and Kakashi bit back the sigh. They would be going he guessed.

XxX

It had been a little something but still nothing to really think about but Naruto had never blushed like that before and he had looked so happy. And Tenzo had been no help. He thought it funny. He talked about Kakashi being good with words but Kakashi was just saying what he honestly thought.

Naruto would do it. It was just a matter of when. He lowered his book as he kept an eye on the clones by the waterfall. Naruto had so many talismans. The necklace. The notes from Sakura and Kakashi was fairly certain Naruto had gotten something from Sai as well.

XxX

“I know my body best Sensei.” Naruto repeated and Kakashi swallowed. His eye darted to the necklace that hung loosely. He had just come to talk but Naruto had gotten tired of that quickly and cornered him.

“I suppose you do.” He directed his gaze somewhere safe. Naruto’s bandaged hand. A way to take his mind off the road it was creeping down.

“Sensei.” Naruto pulled his attention again. “I’ll find a way around this.” Naruto’s smile was big if a little unhappy. “Don’t worry.” But Kakashi was worried.

XxX

“Hold onto it until I get back okay?” Naruto had been blushing when he had said that. As Kakashi walked back to the village he reached back to return the necklace to Naruto who was on his back.

“Welcome back. Great job.” Kakashi said softly and was relieved that Naruto was tired and too exhausted to know that Kakashi was blushing.

XxX

The necklace was not always involved but it was involved enough. Kakashi dipped his head so he could run his tongue over the cold crystal that lay against the hollow of Naruto’s throat. He heard the soft whimpers Naruto made as Kakashi’s tongue occasionally swiped across Naruto’s throat.

He heard the way Naruto shifted against the closed door. How his fingers slipped on the handle he held onto so desperately. He heard it all.

Naruto’s legs shook and Kakashi decided enough was enough after all he did not want to be accused later on as being a pervert or a lecher. He stepped back and ignored the twinge in his pants as Naruto leaned against his door flushed.

“S-sensei.” Naruto whispered and Kakashi almost stepped back forward to finish the job.

Almost.

But they were taking this slow. He brought back up his mask and adjusted himself and tried not to look like a man who had almost taken his date against a door right after his first date. Kakashi eyed the setting sun and cursed his slipping control. In the early evening where anyone could see.

“That counts as a decent good night kiss right?” Kakashi asked lightly his hand safely in his pocket. Naruto’s necklace moved as he breathed and it was…tempting the way it glittered against Naruto’s skin.

“What part of that was decent? Pervert.” Naruto laughed lightly. “Damn it.” He chuckled. “I- my legs are shaky.”

“Well if you need assistance inside…” Kakashi trailed off mean-fully and Naruto snorted as he opened his door.

“I think not.” Naruto said dryly. “I’ll see you at the meeting tomorrow Sensei.”

XxX

“How is he? That brat?” Kakashi thought about Zabuza’s words and chuckled. He knew the others in his unit was curious but he was unable to help his smile.

“You might not be able to recognise him. He’s grown a lot and become a fine shinobi. And his looks have changed.” Kakashi smiled. “He’s become a hero and is loved by those in and out the village.” He thought of the necklace and smiled. “Many have trusted the future to him.”

“Good.” Haku said softly. “He’s become strong.”

XxX

It was a strange thing to do when caught up in the desperate need that they were in. but as Naruto tightened as cried out hoarsely under him Kakashi pressed his lips to that cold piece of crystal and prayed.

He hoped that Naruto’s light had wiped away the darkness that surrounded them all. So he could have this forever.

His muffled groan followed Naruto’s cry as he fell off the edge into completion. A warm hand touched his cheek and he looked up a little daze to find Naruto’s eyes on him. His body still buried in Naruto but sated, he did nothing more than watch Naruto’s lips lift into a smile.

Naruto’s hand laced with his and brought it to Naruto’s lips. The gold band glinted in the evening light as Naruto kissed the ring. “I’m not going anywhere.” Naruto chuckled. “I still haven’t made Hokage.”

“Your dream huh.” Kakashi smiled.

“O-one of them anyway.” Naruto looked away a darker flush on his cheeks. Kakashi took that moment to lean forward and kiss the darkened cheeks.

“Well I won’t go anywhere either. Until you accomplish your dream.”

“Our dream.” Naruto’s voice had gone serious and Kakashi’s heart soared as Naruto met his gaze. “It’s all of ours and bigger than Hokage. But-“

“You’re my dream.” Kakashi whispered. He kissed Naruto’s lips softly and smiled. “We should have asked the Shodaime for another one during the war don’t you think? Then you and I would have one.”

“Sensei!” Naruto laughed. Kakashi smiled as Naruto’s laughter rang through the apartment. This was fine. It was perfect.


End file.
